What It Would Be Like
by MajesticallyDamaged
Summary: A series of one-shots based on real episodes. What it would be like if Booth and Brennan were together from the very beginning. More pleasure than anything, but that doesn't mean it's not good! :)
1. Two Bodies in the Lab

**Author Note: This is a new story of one-shots. Don't worry; I'm not abandoning any of my other stories, for those of you who actually care. **

**This is basically what some of the episodes would look like if Bones and Booth were together from the very first start. Now, obviously, some parts of the episodes will be missing, for example; Sully will be talked about, but not involved. But I will try my best to put actually quotes. I'll also try to do it in order, but the reruns that show on TV are pretty random. This is more for pleasure than anything, but it's been stuck in my head for a while and I needed to write it out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Same story. Wished I owned Bones. But I don't. :(**

* * *

**01x15 - Two Bodies in the Lab**

**(GeneralPOV)**

"You know Booth's pissed that you came here."

Brennan scoffed, frustrated. She was going to get some take-out for Booth and herself when there were multiple shots headed in her direction. It wasn't as if she was actually injured.

"They had more questions for you at the scene," Angela informed. She was worried for her best friend. Working when someone tried to _shoot _her? The artist looked at Bren warily.

"He didn't want to come here because he didn't want to park in structure," Brennan replied, with a slight teasing in her voice. Ever since Booth and Brennan were together, she has gotten much better at joking.

But she knew he was going to be furious. Everyone else was just worried. Even Zack, one of the most rational people she knew, aside from herself, was suggesting paranoid theories of her assassination. And, of course, that spurred Hodgins along. But right now, the most logical and efficient thing to do was to help and get this case solved. And that meant that Brennan had to compartmentalize and get things done as quickly as possible.

As Angela sighed, Brennan was looking at the skull in front of her.

"Zack," she snapped, "These bullet wounds haven't been cleaned."

Her assistant approached her hesitantly, "I worked on them for hours, Dr. Brennan."

"Then that wasn't long enough, was it?" Brennan barked. She sighed, straightening and collecting herself.

_She needed to get a hold of herself_, she chastised silently. She needed to detach her feelings at the moment to help get things done.

She apologized and then showed her intern the best way to clean the wound, not hearing the comment Zack made when she left him to his work.

Brennan was looking at a bone chip under the microscope when she heard something that made herself sigh and look up.

"Bones, what the _hell _are you doing?"

She frowned, but her heart lifted as she met the worried face of her partner. "Working," she explained, slowing down each syllable as if teaching a young adolescent a new word. "Why does everyone find that so odd?"

She didn't finish her sentence before Booth started his typical rant. "Why? Oh, I don't know!" he said with heavy sarcasm and a glare on his usually calm face. "Maybe because an _hour _ago, someone tried to _kill _you!"

But before she could protest, he started again, "I don't think it's a good idea, _at all_, for you to _continue _these cases!" But then he saw the stubborn and defiant look in her eyes. Booth sighed and lead her into her office, ignoring the curious looks from their co-workers.

When the door and blinds were both closed, he turned to the fuming scientist. He ever so gently stroked her cheek once and left it there. Brennan sighed at the warmth emanating from the calloused, but soft, texture.

"Are you alright?" Booth asked, his concerned eyes looking into her crystal ones.

"Booth," Brennan said, exasperatedly, "I told you over the phone; _I'm fine_. My jacket has a hole in it, but there was no blood."

Brennan trailed off when she noticed how his eyes were hard again. Then she realized her mistake. "I didn't tell you that part. Did I?"

"No." His answer was curt and short. It made her slightly flinch. "You did not."

"Look, Bones," he started, "I don't want you working this case."

"I'll be-"

"Don't say you'll be fine!" Booth interrupted, his temper flaring again.

Booth hated it when his Bones said she was fine. It was always there. She said it every single time something happened that would make a normal person go into a depression. It was there when she told him about her dysfunctional family. When there was a particularly difficult case. No matter what it was, the 'fine' was always there. It was so predictable and, yet, always managed to surprise himself every _damn _time. And, the worse part of it were her eyes. Her beautiful, blue eyes would turn to ice, and gave a dead look on her precious face. A look that made his heart clench slightly with sadness. It hurt him to see the strong Bones just...shut down.

He, very slowly, took a calming breath, while he placed his other hand on her cheek as well.

"Be rational," Booth begged. "Whoever this was is obviously not going to stop until you stop your investigation!"

"Booth," she sighed, looking up at him. "Thousands of people want me to stop doing what I do. But I'm not just going to roll over and give up. I'm going to find whoever it was that killed that man and girl. And we will give justice to their families. _Together_." Brennan emphasized the last part. She was going to help; not matter what. And she wanted Booth to know that.

And Booth did.

He weakly chuckled as he set his forehead against hers. "You're so stubborn."

"I like to think I'm just determined," Brennan smiled, glad he was laughing again.

But, all too quickly, the smile was gone and Booth was serious again.

"Alright, fine," he said, giving in.

Brennan smiled when she thought Booth had finally seen her way. But maybe that thought was a little premature.

"But," he sharply continued, "one more threat, Bones? One more _freaking _incident? And I'm locking you in your lab."

Brennan rolled her eyes, but agreed. It was the best deal she could get at the moment.

"Good," Booth said, kissing her on her red lips. "Good."

Booth kissed her again. This time forcing her lips open and burying his tongue into her silky mouth and lightly playing with her tongue. With a small moan from Brennan, Booth slid one arm down from her face and wrapped it around her dainty waist. He groaned as her chest pressed up against him and her hands clenched his hair.

They were both so lost in each other, that they almost didn't notice Dr. Goodman knock and enter Brennan's office.

"I hate to interrupt but there is a homicide investigation going on and I would like it if my top forensic anthropologist was doing her job," Goodman said with a stern voice. But it didn't do much as they saw him smirking with amusement.

"I apologize, Dr. Goodman," the slightly flustered woman said. "I'll be right out."

Booth turned to Brennan as Dr. Goodman closed the door once more. He slightly rubbed his thumb against his Bones' swollen lips.

"Come on," he sighed. "Let's go catch the son of a bitch that did this."

"But, Booth," Brennan protested. "Shouldn't you be interrogating suspects?"

"I will. After you finish with this, we'll go together."

"It would save more time if you go now," Brennan offered. Brennan didn't want Booth to leave, but it was only logical.

"Bones," Booth said sternly, "I'm not leaving you out of my sight 'till I find out who is trying I kill you."

Brennan smiled. "I have absolutely no problem with that, whatsoever."

* * *

_**Authors Note: You guys like?**_

_**I'm taking request if anyone wants a particular scene or episode someone wants to read. Just press the review button and tell me what you want. Thanks!**_


	2. The Titan on the Tracks

_**Authors Note: This What It Would Be Like is based on the episode "The Titans on the Tracks". It's the first appearance of Cam.**_

_**This has slight Cam bashing, but I swear that it wasn't intentional. It just kinda worked that way.**_

_**And don't worry, for those of you who gave a suggestion, I am working on it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Recap: Don't own. Want to. Can't.**_

* * *

**02x01 - The Titans on the Tracks**

**(GeneralPOV)**

Brennan had called Zack, Zack-a-roni. _Zack-a-roni. _Ugh, Dr. Saroyan was making her do stupid things.

Though Brennan did appreciate Hodgins telling her not to worry, earlier. Calling her a "wanktard" was quite amusing. Especially when Dr. Saroyan interrupted.

Apparently Booth thinks Dr. Saroyan was more fit for the job than her. Which made her slightly mad. It wasn't as if she wanted the job. She was comfortable with her own. But did Booth have to defend her?

It's almost as if her new "boss" was taking Hodgins, and Zack as her own employees! They worked for _her_.

Brennan sighed, putting her head in her hands. She sounded like a little child!

She was going to have to do something about Dr. Cam Saroyan. But what?

"Bones?"

Brennan's head snapped up as her partner came into her office.

"Booth," she acknowledged.

"You okay?" Booth asked, coming to sit down on the couch, next to her.

"Of course. I'm just thinking."

"About Cam," his tone devoid of any questioning.

"About the case," came her sharp reply.

"No you weren't," Booth shot in a teasing voice, wagging his eyebrows and pointer finger. "You're worried that Cam's taking your spot in your little squint squad."

Sometimes she hated it when he could read people so easily. And every single time he read her.

Booth sighed as Brennan only glared. "Bones, you know all the squints love you. Everyone's here because of you."

"I don't have good people skills like Dr. Saroyan," Brennan confessed, slightly ashamed. It was always her one flaw. And it never bothered her until now. "She calls Hodgins and Zack, Hodge-Podge and Zack-a-roni."

"Hodge-Podge and Zack-a-roni?" Booth asked, raising his one eyebrow in disbelief.

"Apparently they like it," she informed.

Booth seemed confused, scrunching his eyebrows as he thought. "So...you want to call them that?"

"Of course not Booth," Brennan snorted. "It's a useless social mechanism that only distracts people from their work."

"Then-"

"I don't know," she sighed, not knowing what to say. "I'm probably just being irrational."

Booth leaned in and held her hand in his, looking at her softly. "There is nothing wrong with what you're feeling."

"Do you wish to have sexual relations with Dr. Saroyan?" Brennan asked abruptly, but innocently. Ange had said that the two of them were involved once…

"W-What?" Booth stuttered, eyes wide. "Why in the hell would make you ask that? By the way, _way _out of line. Not to mention..._random_."

"Angela informed me that you two were in some sort of sexually relationship in the past," she said, looking slightly confused. It was a fair question.

But, she had to confess that she was worried. Zack and Hodgins already like Dr. Saroyan. But Zack was her assistant, and Hodgins already convinced her that he was on Brennan's side. She still didn't know about Booth. They've only been together a couple months.

"Well that doesn't mean Angela's right!" Booth protested.

Brennan was doubtful. "I don't know Booth. Angela's usually right about this sort of thing."

After a few minutes of silence and glares, Booth who sighed. "Look, Bones, it was awhile ago. We were in high school. It's done."

She studied him. He appeared to be telling the truth, but…

"You didn't answer my question."

He looked at Brennan, possibly forgetting her inquiry. Then his eyes widened for two seconds before they returned to their old comforting state.

"Bones, there's nothing else between us now but respect for each other as co-workers," Booth said. But when Brennan looked down, obviously unconvinced, he started again, but with more fervor. "Hey, look at me," Brennan's head snapped up. Eyes connecting, Booth leaned in even further, with their lips almost touching. "I love _you_. Okay? I may have once liked Cam a lot, but that is _done_. That part of the past is gone, along with the feelings. You are the only one for me now. Don't ever doubt that."

But before Brennan could say anything, Booth forced their lips together with a passion and aggression that Brennan hardly got to see. It was also very arousing. His hand curled tightly in her hair, her hands clenched and twisting in his dress shirt, their chest pressed together, as if nothing could tear them apart.

But all too soon, Booth broke of the kiss, leaving his forehead pressed against hers. And they just stayed there for a while; noses lightly nuzzling each other and eyes closed with content. It was a sweet moment, even Brennan knew that.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Booth broke the silence. "Just out of curiosity; what would make you ever think that I still had feelings for Cam?"

"Well," Brennan sighed, hesitating just a bit, "you were always agreeing with everything she was suggesting and I thought-"

"You thought that I was favoring Cam," he finished.

"I'm sorry. That was foolish of me."

Booth had a tender smile, his eyes twinkling. "No, you were not _foolish. _You were jealous." And before Brennan could object, he added, "And I find that very cute."

Booth started in lean in again, but something made him groan and stop.

"_Dr. Brennan!"_

"I think Zack and Hodgins finished their new experiment," Brennan stood up, laughing. "They're very excited about this one."

"You know, Bones, this just proves my point," Booth bragged. Though, Brennan didn't really understand why.

"What point?"

"The point on where all the squints are loyal to you," he finished, smugly.

She thought about it. "Explain your logic."

"Why do you think those two Dexter duplicates asked you to see the experiment and not Cam?"

"Dexter duplicates?" Brennan asked, bewildered.

Booth sagged his shoulder in exasperation. "Really Bones? Still no T.V.?"

She shrugged as Booth quickly got back on his 'point', "Nevermind. Back to the original topic; Why didn't Hodgins and Zack ask Cam to look at their experiment?"

"I'd assume that Dr. Saroyan is currently occupied."

"No, Bones," he explained, a patient, but eager, smile on his face. "They called _you _because they want _you_ there. Not Cam. You're their boss and friend more than Cam!"

She thought about that. "You really believe that?"

"I do," Booth said, pecking Brennan's lips quickly before leading her to the door. "You're the leader here. No one can _completely _uproot you."

"Completely?" Brennan asked, suspicious.

"Cam's still technically in charge, you know. You're going to have to learn to compromise."

Brennan scowled.

"You'll be fine," Booth chuckled, burying his face in her hair. "And if you're not, then call me and I'll see if I can do anything to help."

"Booth," Brennan chastised. "I don't need you to help me settle a petty argument."

He just smiled. "I'll pick you up later."

Then they said their goodbyes and separated.

On her way to Hodgins' office, Brennan thought about what Booth had said. Maybe he was right. Then he saw her two coworkers - _friends_ - waiting eagerly for her and smiling brightly when she approached. And she knew that, even though Dr. Saroyan was better at social convictions, they all would stay her friends, no matter what.

* * *

**_Authors Note: Is it good, because I have my doubts about this one. _**

**_Also, I'm kinda new to this passionate, steamy, kissing stuff, so could someone give me some suggestions? Any advice on what not to do? Or any good books that would help me? Please press the review button if you do. Thanks! :)_**


	3. A Boy in the Shroud

_**Authors Note: I'm so sorry I was not able to update anything, but school started and you know how it goes; bunch og shopping, bunch of schedules, bunch of rules, yadda yadda yadda...**_

_**But I'm back! And I'll try to get more stories in!**_

_**Disclaimer: Maybe if I finish school I can get a job and buy it. But probably not.**_

* * *

**02x03 - The Boy in the Shroud**

**(AngelaPOV)**

Sometimes men can be stupid.

I mean, really; why would Booth side with Cam? Of course, they had history. Anyone could see from their body language that they were together once. But Booth was with Brennan now, and if he didn't get his act together, he was going to get a handful of her.

We were in my office, looking for the victim, when things really started to get out of hand.

"Narrow the search," _uh oh_, "to street kids in the foster system." _This is not good._

"Why?" my best friend asked.

_And Cam's answer did not help_. "Because statistically, thats where this boy comes from."

"It's far too early to be narrowing the focus," Bren snorted.

Okay, this is getting awkward. I was too almost scared to speak up, as I just looked side to side as their banter continued.

"Runaways, street kids, foster system," Cam stated in a I'm-the-boss-kinda way.

"Dr. Saroyan the boss," Brennan said, very unsubtle sarcasm in her tone. _Go Bren!_

"I've autopsied a lot of dead kids," Cam continued in the same way. "Car accidents, drug overdoses, drownings; fine, it's a broad search. Kid in a dumpster? It's runaway, street kid, foster system."

_Oh, this was so not going well. Please Booth say something good and helpful._

"Cam's right, Bones."

_Idiot._ Of all the times to be oblivious to someone's feelings…

The results came up as Booth finished speaking. _Thank God._

"Got it," I quickly interceded before another fight could break out. "Dylan Crane. 17."

"This is why I was appointed this job, Dr. Brennan; to streamline the process."

I smirked. _Not this time, Dr. Saroyan. _"Honor Society, from a nice neighborhood in Alexandria."

I laughed inside as I heard Bren go "_Oops,"_ in my ear.

"He disappeared three weeks ago," I continued, "with his girlfriend, Kelly Morse." I read further. "Who _is _in the foster system." _Damn it. Well, that ruined that mood._

I heard Cam say, with a smile in her voice, "Good," as I looked apologetically to Bren.

I might just have to talk to Studly about this.

xXx

I was working on some stuff just as Bren started toward the platform. And she looked _pissed_. She was almost stomping her way up the stairs, and sizzling with anger. Something bad happened, _again_.

I walked toward her, cautiously. She was staring at the bones as if she wanted them to explode.

"Sweetie?" But as she didn't respond, I carried on. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," came her brisk response. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look like you could kill our murder victim." I smiled, albeit a little nervous.

"Well, nothings wrong with me," her voice dripping with venom. "Something's wrong with the people who rely on _classism _facts and don't want to uncover the actual _truth _just so they don't have to make things complicated." By the time she finished, her breath was slightly labored and her eyes were ice blue.

_Well, that cleared things up, _I thought sarcastically. "Sweetie, what happened?"

I watched her...deflate. Her shoulder slumped, her eyes returned to their original hue and she exhaled; relaxing.

"Dr. Saroyan and Booth don't want to pursue any other line of inquiry. They just want to prove that Kelly Morse did it based on the fact that she is in the foster system."

"Oh." That made sense. _Man_. And I thought that Booth was the romantic one. He sure had the looks for it anyway.

"I'm sure that's not it, sweetie."

"Then what else could it be?" Bren asked, looking at me for an answer.

She had that lost look in her eye. The one she got sometimes when she thought about her family or her past. As if she was back. Back in that time where there was no one else on her side. As if she was Kelly, hearing people's judgements right in front of her. And it hurt to see my best friend like that.

"It's just their way," I tried to explain, but not really believing what I was saying. "Cops are like that. They focus on their main suspect the most because they think that they're always right."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I dated at least 3 of them," I said, smiling slyly. I laughed, glad when I saw her smiling again, that look gone from her face.

Definitely going to have to talk to him about this.

xXx

"I have a bone to pick with you, Seeley Booth!"

Said agent looked up in surprise, as did Hodgins as I marched into his creepy bug room.

I know I looked mad, but, you know what? I was. After the talk I had with Bren, I started to slowly cook and steam. I just kept seeing that vulnerable look on her face.

And, you know, I'm usually pretty patient. I mean, you don't get to be friends with Temperance Brennan without learning something.

But when I saw Studly, I got pissed.

And, I'm not ashamed to admit, but that turned me on a little.

"Do you know what the position of 'best friend' means, Booth?" I asked, words just sorta gushing out of my mouth, not even bothering to let Booth say anything. "It means cancelling a date and going to said best friends house with ice cream when _her _boyfriend dumps her. It means helping your best friend get the hottest guy at a bar because your best friend hasn't had sex in a while. It means hating someone you never met because your best friend doesn't like them. And it also means kicking the ass of your best friends boyfriend when they're being unintentionally stupid!"

I finished, breathing slightly hard, eyebrow lifted in question, hands on hips and glaring at the opened mouthed hot piece of suit.

But instead of Booth answering, I heard from the corner of the room, "Whoa! What just happened?"

I turned to Hodgins, getting slightly worked up again, "You want to know? Agent Booth, here, has been siding with Cam during the whole case."

Hodgins thought about that. "So?" But apparently not hard enough.

"God, Hodgins, think," I urged, getting annoyed. "What position is Kelly Morse and her brother in?"

He thought about it again, but as his blue eyes widened, he slowly turned to the, still stunned, agent. "Dude," he breathed. "What's the matter with you?"

We both stared at him - me angry and Hodgins amused - as he started sputtering. "B-u...w-wha? I-I..._what_?"

Again, we waited. By the time he collected himself, he tried again, "I don't understand what the hell you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the fact that apparently, while trying to find a _murderer_, you and Cam were just ignoring her opinions and talking about possibilities in your own little world. You even didn't answer her when she suggested something!"

"She suggested something?" Hodgins asked, interrupting Booth, and looking at me, as if it was new information.

"She suggested that we'd compare the nail polish on Dylan's skin with the one in Kelly's bag."

He turned to Booth, eyes confused. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have done it in 20 minutes, flat."

"Cam and I thought it wasn't necessary," Booth defended.

Hodgins' blue eyes turned steely and suspicious and his body straightened. "'_Cam and I?'_ What about Dr. B? Did she get a word in, or are all the bureaucrats too superficial to actually consult with the earthly mortals beneath their rule?"

_Mm, Hodgins getting all worked up and demanding is kinda hot. _I smiled, eyeing him with a roaming eye. _Nope, scratch that. _Really _hot._ But when Booth's voice came up again, I focused on the main thing; making Booth suffer for a couple of minutes.

"Okay!" Booth shouted, bringing his hands up in the air, in a surrendering motion. "What with all of you today? First Bones, now you and Angela? What's with all the outbursts?"

"It's because we're angry that you're not even considering your girlfriends ideas," I seethed. Booth was usually very sweet and considerate. But this time he was not and I wanted to know why.

"I'm not doing that!" Booth defended. But we just stared at him until he sighed and continued, "Look, Bones is just being a little touchy and I thought she would appreciate the logic in things. And the logic _is _that it was most likely the foster kid. Bones needs to understand that."

"Dude," Hodgins chastised. "You know Dr. B's always been sensitive when it comes to people who had to go through what she went through."

"I understand what she's going through. I really do. But there is a murderer out there and I need to find him," Booth said with a frown.

It was my turn to sigh as I looked Booth in the eye. He was being honest, I could tell that, but he was still unaware of some things. "Sweetie, Bren might love logic and facts to a frightening end and she might be able to 'compartmentalize' her past, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't _remember _her past."

Booth shot up, irritation flashing in his eyes. "I know that. She has one of the biggest hearts that I know!"

"Well, you don't act like you know that," I countered, hands still on hips.

"Well, I do," he shot back.

By that point I was done. If he was just going to be a baby about this, then he was going to need a push to the right direction. I stalked right up to him, grabbed in by the arm (silently admiring the muscles I could feel under my hands) and dragged him to the front of the room.

"Ange!"

"If you really know that, then you must know that you owe Brennan a major apology. You were rude to not back up your partner - romantically _and_ career wise - and if you don't apologize, I'll ring your ass all over again!" I ordered, pointing to my best friends silhouette in her office. "Now, _go_."

I kept pointing, like directing a small child to his room, as he - also like a small child - pouted and sulked. But he went to apologize.

When I saw Booth enter the office and talk to the love of his life, I turned around, satisfied.

"Wow," came a amazed voice. As I faced to the corner, I saw the hot Hodgins with mouth wide open.

_As it should be_, I thought, proud of myself. _I was pretty damn awesome._

But it was what he said that made me smile.

"That was hot."

I smiled even more when his eyes widened and and his mouth gaped like a fish. "I-I mean-it's just-you know...ah."

I smiled coyly, as I swayed my hips purposefully and walked up to him. "We'll maybe we can go to lunch, and you can explain yourself," I said, smiling suggestively.

I laughed when I saw Hodgins' blue eyes turn devilish.

"You're on!"

* * *

_**Authors Note: Okay, so this was my first time in Angela's point of view, and I'm not entirely sure if it was exactly like her, so if you guys could just press the 'Review' button and criticize your hearts out, that would be great!**_

_**And I'm pretty sure that was just a run on sentence, but ...oh, well!**_

_**I just love Hodgins acting like an older brother to Brennan! I find it to be cute! Plus I was annoyed with the STUPID failed attempt of a relationship of Cam and Booth. Grr.**_

_**The only part I really like was the 'failed' part. Again; grr...**_


End file.
